Takut Kehilangan
by hiirei
Summary: Bukan hanya Osomatsu yang sedih akan kepergian kelima adiknya.
Dengan helaan napas, Matsuyo Matsuno menggeser pintu di hadapannya. Kedua matanya kini menatap punggung berjaket merah, yang akhir-akhir ini tak lagi ia dengar suaranya.

Melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Matsuyo membuka mulutnya, "Osomatsu."

.

.

.

.

Takut Kehilangan

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _Cerita ini bedasarkan episode 24._

.

.

.

.

Matsuyo Matsuno, ibu rumah tangga dengan satu orang suami dan enam anak, kembar pula. Dari cerita teman-teman maupun tetangganya—yang setidaknya memiliki satu atau dua anak—mengurus seorang anak saja susahnya minta ampun. Dan kini dia langsung punya enam?

Menjadi orangtua tidaklah mudah. Menjadi ibu dengan enam anak lelaki adalah hal sulit. Kedua matanya harus awas, tidak bisa fokus pada satu anak saja. Satu hari dua puluh empat jam serasa tidak cukup, badannya selalu letih tiap malam setelah berhasil membuat anak-anaknya itu tertidur.

(Namun, entah ini karena hal keibuan atau yang lain, ketika melihat enam wajah anaknya yang tertidur lelap sudah cukup membuatnya kembali tersenyum dan mengecupi dahi anak-anaknya satu per satu.)

Osomatsu. Karamatsu. Choromatsu. Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu.

Keenam anaknya itu tumbuh dan berkembang. Menjadi anak-anak yang menggemaskan. Menjadi anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan dunia imajinasi mereka. Menjadi anak-anak badung yang membuat kegaduhan di mana-mana.

Menjadi remaja yang perlahan-lahan berubah, tidak lagi sewarna, masing-masing memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang membuat mereka mudah dibedakan. Menjadi remaja yang mengalami masa pemberontakan. Menjadi remaja yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengenal dunia orang dewasa.

Hingga menjadi orang dewasa yang tidak bekerja, tidak menuntut ilmu lagi sejak lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, dan tidak memiliki kekasih.

Hal tersebut membuat Matsuzo, suaminya, seringkali menghela napas setiap melihat anak-anaknya yang hanya berleha-leha di rumah, bertengkar dengan satu sama lain, atau pulang malam dengan keadaan mabuk. Matsuyo paham bahwa suaminya kecewa, tidak pernah terbayang memiliki anak-anak yang kelakuannya seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya Choromatsu, anak ketiga mereka yang selama ini berusaha mencari pekerjaan di sana sini, mengirimkan lamaran demi lamaran ke berbagai tempat, akhirnya mendapat sebuah pekerjaan.

Ia dan suaminya tentu sangat bahagia ketika mendengar kabar baik itu dari Choromatsu. Matsuzo tersenyum lebar sekali, tangannya tak henti mengacak rambut anak lelakinya, mulutnya berkali-kali mengatakan bagaimana ia bahagia sekali ketika sang anak akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan.

Anak ketiganya itu kemudian pergi. Kardus-kardus berisi barang-barangnya dinaikkan pada mobil yang akan membawa Choromatsu menuju tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Pesta perpisahan dilakukan sehari sebelum si Matsuno hijau itu berangkat.

(Awalnya Matsuyo sempat tidak setuju dengan kepergian Choromatsu. Bukankah anaknya itu dapat tetap tinggal di rumah dan berangkat kerja dari sana?

Namun sang anak hanya tersenyum, memeluknya dan berkata, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _okaa-san_. Dan sudah seharusnya aku tinggal sendiri, tidak lagi bersama kedua orangtuaku.")

Setelah Choromatsu pergi, tak lama anak bungsunya juga ikut pindah. Sehari setelah si anak ketiga berangkat, Todomatsu menghampiri Matsuyo dan suaminya, mengatakan bahwa ia juga akan mencoba hidup mandiri dengan tinggal sendiri.

Koper merah muda berisi pakaian dan benda-benda yang dianggap penting dibawa, dengan memakai kemeja putih dan celana merah muda, serta dasi dan topi, juga mata kiri yang membengkak. Todomatsu pun pergi, menuju apartemen yang sudah dicarinya beberapa hari lalu.

(Padahal seisi rumah tahu bahwa si anak bungsu tersebut tidak bisa hidup sendirian. Hapal kebiasaannya untuk pergi ke toilet di malam hari, namun harus ditemani karena takut dengan gelap. Sampai saat ini Matsuyo masih terbayang bagaimana anak bungsunya akan ketakutan untuk berjalan dari _futon_ -nya menuju toilet.)

Hari-hari setelah itu juga tak jauh beda. Satu per satu anaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ada yang masih mencari kerja dan menumpang di tempat salah satu teman dekat, yaitu Karamatsu. (Matsuyo berharap anak keduanya sudah mendapat pekerjaan sekarang. Dia belum mendengar kabarnya lagi sejak telpon Karamatsu empat hari lalu.)

Jyushimatsu, si anak kelimanya yang sangat berisik itu sudah mendapat pekerjaan paruh waktu. Selalu Matsuyo ingat betapa lebarnya senyum si anak ketika mendapat telpon bahwa ia diterima. Kini, Jyushimatsu ikut tinggal di tempat Professor Dekapan. (Aah, bagaimana kabarnya? Kabar terakhir yang Matsuyo dengar, si Matsuno kuning itu mendapat patah tulang di tangan kanannya sepulang bekerja. Dia ingin sekali menjenguk, tapi sang anak menolak dan memintanya agar tidak khawatir.)

Bahkan sampai si anak keempat, Ichimatsu, yang belum mencari pekerjaan ataupun tempat tinggal juga ikut meninggalkan rumah. Nanti juga dapat kalau memang ada pekerjaan yang layak untuk Ichimatsu, katanya. (Dan Matsuyo selalu berdoa agar anak keempatnya ini tidak mati atau bunuh diri, juga tidak membunuh orang dengan sengaja. Ia tahu benar Ichimatsu memiliki jalan pikiran yang tidak dapat ditebak, dan bisa melakukan hal-hal mengejutkan.)

Tersisalah si anak sulung, si anak yang sejak kecil memimpin kelima adiknya ke sana kemari, si anak pertama yang bagai panutan untuk adik-adiknya.

"Osomatsu," ulang si ibu lagi, masih belum mendapat respon dari anak sulungnya.

Matsuyo mendudukkan diri tepat di belakang Osomatsu, tangannya kini mengguncang pelan lengan sang anak, mulut kembali memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Namun Osomatsu tetap saja tak menyahut, tak bergerak dari tempatnya, masih menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Osomatsu!"

Dengan nada tinggi yang biasanya ia pakai hanya untuk menggertak membuat si anak terlonjak, langsung cepat merubah posisi hingga kini duduk berhadapan dengan sang ibu, wajah terlihat sekali masih terkejut akibat seruan tiba-tiba beberapa detik lalu.

Matsuyo menghela napas, lelah sebenarnya melihat kelakuan si anak sulung yang murung terus menerus sejak kepergian Choromatsu. Sang ibu paham, mengerti bahwa Osomatsu tidak rela adiknya pergi begitu saja. Paham bahwa Osomatsu tidak mau menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun juga, walaupun terlahir sebagai kembar enam, dia tetap akan berakhir sendirian.

"Osomatsu," panggil Matsuyo untuk entah keberapa kali hari ini, " _okaa-san_ paham kau tidak suka dengan keputusan adikmu meninggalkan rumah, dan mendapat pekerjaan tiba-tiba."

Si anak menunduk, lebih memilih menatap kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuan.

" _Okaa-san_ mengerti kau kesepian sekarang, tidak suka bahwa semuanya berubah, dan juga kesal dengan perasaan kehilangan."

Matsuyo tersenyum, tangan kanannya beralih untuk menepuk pundak Osomatsu, "Tapi bukan hanya kau yang takut kehilangan. Aku pun, _okaa-san_ , adalah orang yang paling takut kehilangan kalian."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat Osomatsu kembali menatap sang ibu, dengan ekspresi heran dan mulut yang terbuka sedikit untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

" _Okaa-san_ ...?"

"Sebagai seorang ibu, aku sudah menyayangi kalian sejak tahu ada enam bakal bayi yang ada di tubuhku. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rupa kalian, bagaimana sifat kalian nanti, hingga membayangkan bahwa suatu saat, ketika kalian sudah dewasa seperti ini, kalian akan pergi meninggalkanku."

Tangan yang berada di pundak Osomatsu bergerak, mengelus helai rambut si anak, pelan dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku sangat, sangat sayang pada kalian," ucap Matsuyo, "di saat bersamaan pun tak mau kehilangan kalian yang sudah kurawat selama ini. Aku akan kesepian, aku akan rindu untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk enam anak, untuk melihat wajah ceria kalian sehari-hari, untuk mendengar pertengkaran kalian tentang hal kecil."

Matsuyo menarik tangannya, menaruhnya di atas pangkuan, "Tapi aku hanya seorang ibu, dan ibu yang baik harus merelakan kalian pergi untuk menempuh hidup sebagai orang dewasa."

Selesai mengucap kalimat tersebut, Osomatsu langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya, beralih memeluk sang ibu yang memekik pelan. Terkejut akan pelukan yang diberikan.

"Terima kasih, _okaa-san_ ," ucap Osomatsu pelan, tepat di telinga sang ibu.

Matsuyo hanya tersenyum kecil, kini membalas pelukan si anak dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk anak-anaknya? Rasanya tubuh Osomatsu sudah besar sekali sekarang, anaknya tumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat.

Osomatsu yang tersisa di rumah, belum mencari pekerjaan dan tidak terlihat memiliki niatan untuk pergi seperti kelima adiknya. Dalam hati Matsuyo senang, masih mempunyai setidaknya satu anak yang bisa menemaninya.

Namun bagaimanapun juga, Matsuyo adalah seorang ibu. Dan sebagai ibu, dia tetap berharap Osomatsu segera mendapat pekerjaan dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang dewasa di luar sana, seperti adik-adiknya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
